


Kims Corner

by gyulist



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Boys Love - Freeform, Cute Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life, artist wooseok, return of the moon man, scientist seungwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 04:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20483108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyulist/pseuds/gyulist
Summary: [ a one shot based on the same universe as The return of the Moon Man au ]Seungwoo is finally in Washington starting his new life away from Seungyoun when he stumbles across a cute bookstore with an even cuter owner.





	Kims Corner

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to read my chaptered story " Return of the Moon Man" before reading as this one shot is based on that story!

"Wooseok he's back" A voice called from the front of the store making Wooseok dust himself off and try make himself a little more presentable. He had been working at his father's book cafe for most of his life, but now that he had taken over the family business he had the responsibility of getting to know their frequent customers - in order to keep up a good reputation. 

"You're honestly too loud" Wooseok hushed his employee as he set his eyes on the man sitting at the far end of cafe, his head already buried in one of those science books. 

"Hey you're the one who has a crush on him, why dont you take his coffee to him" the employee smirked, handing Wooseok an iced Americano, the strong aroma filling his nostrils. 

Wooseok rolled his eyes and straightened his beret and manager tag before making his way over to the dashing customer. 

He noticed how the customer always seemed quite reserved for someone who was absolutely charming. Although they never exchanged many words, the customer always smiled at him brightly, his eyes stretching into crescent shapes along with his lips. 

Wooseok also knew that the customer was fond of astronomy and physics, making sure those books were always on display up front and at the window. 

"Good afternoon, you're quite early today" Wooseok greeted and gracefully placed the hot drink on the mahogany table in front of him. 

"oh you speak Korean ?" the dark haired man smiled back and wrapped his slender fingers around the warm cup. 

"Well I am Korean" Wooseok shrugged and let out a chuckle, "I noticed you ordered a korean version of one of our books so I figured you were native."

The man chuckled shyly. "My English is not that good though I have only been living in the States for a few months now." 

Wooseok's lips curled into a smile and held out his hand. 

"Im Kim Wooseok" 

"Im Han Seungwoo" He took Wooseok's hand, his face turning slightly red at Wooseok giving his hand a tight squeeze. 

"Mr Kim you have a phone call" the employee at the front yelled, cutting off the interaction between them. Wooseok sighed and bowed apologetically. 

"Work calls, Ill see you around Seungwoo please let me know if you need anything" He smiled before striding away. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyday Wooseok would wait for Seungwoo to walk into the cafe. Even though he was a frequent buyer, he only visited the cafe twice a week. One the days he didn't pitch up Wooseok felt glum. He knew nothing of this man but just seeing him put him in a good mood and he couldn't understand why. 

The days that Seungwoo did pitch up though, those days were great. Wooseok would sit at the main desk so he had a clear view of Seungwoo as he studied away. He loved how Seungwoo would get so lost in his book that he would be unaware of his surroundings. He'd be so lost in his book, chewing at his nails, frowning as read the harder bits making sure to jot down any new information he'd come across. 

"Are you ever going to talk to him again or just stare at him like a stalker?" One of the younger student employee's questioned as he wiped the table Wooseok sat at. 

"Minhee, am I paying you to clean tables or give me dating advice" Wooseok quirked his eyebrow. 

"Both" Minhee stuck out his tongue, dodging Wooseok's paper flying at his direction. 

Wooseok fixed his beret as he noticed Seungwoo rise from his seat and make his way to the front desk. His eyes followed Seungwoo's fingers as he pulled out a 10 dollar note and placed it on the silver tray. 

"I got the usual" Seungwoo grinned and scratched the back of head nervously. 

"Got it" Wooseok pursed his lips and stamped Seungwoo's coffee card, 

"Oh you get a free drink on your next order."

"I should try something new then, any suggestions ?" Seungwoo quizzed as he slipped the coupon into his back pocket. 

"Since its almost fall, pumpkin spice is pretty popular" Wooseok replied, his eyes narrowed in on the ring on Seungwoo's finger. A lump suddenly formed in his throat but he tried his best to keep his smile. 

"Gotcha, well see you soon then" Seungwoo nodded with a smile and swiftly made his exit. 

Wooseok lowered his head to the desk and groaned loudly as Minhee began closing up the store for the day. 

"He was clearly flirting with you" Minhee mused as he pushed himself up on the desk and patted his boss's back. 

"I am so stupid, how did I not notice the ring ? he wears a ring!" Wooseok whined and slumped into his chair. 

"Maybe its just a promise ring, people have celibate rings too you know" Minhee pouted and folded his arms. 

"What do you even know about celibate rings oh my God aren't you like twelve ?" Wooseok groaned once more grabbing a cookie from the glass cabinet hoping it will comfort his heartbreak. 

Minhee snatched a piece of Wooseok's treat and popped the sweet chocolate chip into his mouth. 

"First of all im nineteen grandpa, and you cant stay single forever you're almost a hundred" Minhee shrugged and handed Wooseok a delivery page,

"I say suck it up and try, you might be misreading the situation." 

Wooseok peered down at the piece of paper that had Seungwoo's next order detailed on it. He requested a door to door delivery on his next book. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wooseok straightened his outfit and checked the order form, making sure he got the correct apartment number before ringing the doorbell. 

"Kim's corner delivery for Han Seungwoo" Wooseok announced ringing the bell once more. 

"Just a second" Wooseok heard a muffled voice yell from inside. 

A few minutes went by and the locks finally turned and Seungwoo swung the door open, greeting Wooseok with a shy smile. 

"Hi" Wooseok grinned brightly, his heart skipping a beat as he noticed water droplets falling from Seungwoo's hair onto his exposed collarbones. 

"I just got out of the shower, sorry about that" Seungwoo chuckled nervously and accepted the delivery form and signed it. 

Wooseok handed the package to Seungwoo and retrieved the form as his eyes scanning the ring that he had seen on Seungwoo's finger earlier on. 

"Oh you live here with your partner ? why don't they ever accompany you to the book store?" Wooseok questioned fishing for whether he was probably walking into a dead end with Seungwoo. 

"partner ?" Seungwoo cocked his head and followed Wooseoks eyes to his ring

"Oh no this is just from a close friend of mine back in Korea, Im all alone here."

Seungwoo internally cursed at himself for his choice of words. The cute guy in front of him doesn't want to hear that he is a loner. Seungwoo bit down on his lip and bowed politely trying to save himself from further embarrassment. 

"Thanks for this, you are probably busy right now Ill let you get back to your deliveries"

"Im not!" 

"huh ?"

Wooseok cleared his throat and slipped the form into his satchel. 

"Im not busy. You are my only delivery today" Wooseok answered his lips curling into a smile. He was ready to finally make his move on the guy he was crushing on for weeks. 

"Do you want to hang out at the Smithsonian ?" 

Seungwoo was startled at the sudden invite but he liked that Wooseok already had a place in mind instead of asking him what he wanted to. 

Wooseok waited in Seungwoo's kitchen while he got ready for their outing. Everything seemed well organized and refreshing. He already knew that Seungwoo was interested in Astronomy but it seemed to be more than just a hobby for him. 

"Hi im done" Seungwoo announced sweetly and grabbed his beige coat off its rack and followed Wooseok out of his apartment. 

The two arrived at the world renowned museum and just as Seungwoo was about to make his way to space and science, Wooseok pulled him to the opposite direction. 

"Hey this is my idea were going to the art museum first" he smirked as he watched Seungwoo's confused expression turn to embarrassment. 

"Force of habit sorry" Seungwoo shook his head and allowed Wooseok to lead him to the art museum. 

He had never given other topics a chance since science was what made him happy from the beginning. It was his hobby, his work and he was always drawn to people who were interested in it - but Wooseok was different. 

"You're always into those science books, let me teach you about the arts!" Wooseok spread his arms as they entered the heavily decorated lobby. 

Seungwoo had no idea why, but he allowed Wooseok to lock arms with him as they strolled through the different hallways that expressed different art movements. He listened intently as Wooseok explained the background of each movement and the deeper meaning of their paintings. It was the first time somebody brought him into their world, which was completely different to what he had experienced. 

"So why did you decide to come all the way to DC ?" Wooseok asked as they collected their coffees from a nearby vendor and took a seat at one of the park benches. 

"Oh I work for NASA so..."

"NASA ???" Wooseok choked on his drink, "Your'e like smart smart."

"Yes I guess so" Seungwoo chuckled and handed him a paper towel,

"You seem to know a lot about art but you work at a bookshop, did you study it ?"

"Yes I studied fine art at university but because of the family business I never pursued a career in the Arts" Wooseok shrugged and crossed his legs

"I really wish I could though. I still paint in my free time but Id like to have a studio or even an exhibition of my pieces one day." 

"Cant you get someone to watch over the store while you focus on your dream ?" Seungwoo quizzed as he watched Wooseok bring his lips to his drink. 

"One day" Wooseok smiled and patted Seungwoo on his back before jumping to his feet. 

"Do you want to go to space and science now ?"

"Honestly no" Seungwoo chuckled, "I actually enjoyed learning something new, lets go over to archaeology."

The two got to know each other more throughout the day. It seemed so comfortable that neither of them noticed the sun setting and the museums starting to close. 

"Do you want to catch a movie ?" Seungwoo asked surprised at his own bravery. All these months he was pretty closed off with people, and never bothered to get close to his colleagues either. Most of them either preferred study dates or research seminars anyway. 

"sure!" Wooseok exclaimed almost a little too loud for his liking. But Seungwoo just laughed it off and they made their way to a movie house nearby. 

Wooseok allowed Seungwoo to pick out the movie as he suggested the museum earlier on, and the two made their way to the snack bar marveling at the various foods up for offer. 

"two combos please" Wooseok ordered and pulled out his wallet. 

"Hey ill pay for them" Seungwoo offered and returned Wooseok's money. 

"Im the one who asked you out to this date Seungwoo" 

"This is a date ?"

"Yes do you think Id pass on asking my good looking client out on a cute museum date ?" Wooseok tutted and quickly paid for their snacks. 

Seungwoo felt his face heat up at Wooseok's words and tried to hide his smile. Wooseok was truly the most open person he'd ever met and knew exactly what he wanted. For once he wasn't him unsure of this atmosphere because Wooseok made it pretty clear that he liked him. 

They found their seats quickly as the cinema was fairly vacant. The only other people were two couples in the back and an elderly man who seemed to have fallen asleep already. 

"I was serious about what I said earlier by the way" Wooseok whispered leaning over to steal a piece of candy from Seungwoo. 

"Why though ? Im just a boring science nerd" Seungwoo blushed trying to avoid Wooseok's eyes. 

"and im just an eccentric art nerd" Wooseok replied and nudged Seungwoo causing him to come face to face with Wooseok. 

"We have all the time in the world Han Seungwoo, and this may seem crazy but I kinda want to spend most of it with you." 

Since that day Wooseok and Seungwoo built a comfortable connection that grew naturally into affection. They took every step day by day and learnt more about themselves by spending time with each other. Wooseok brought out something in Seungwoo he never knew he had. He was drowned in endless love from Wooseok without any pending aspects. Wooseok remembered the little things. He made sure that Seungwoo knew how much he cared about him everyday and its all he had ever wanted. 

Seungwoo had realized why Seungyoun was never going to be the one when he finally met someone who put him first no matter what. He finally felt loved unconditionally.


End file.
